vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Symbols
Symbols are various seals and markings used to represent an object, function, or process. They are used extensively by witches in their practice of magic usually in the form of rituals though, they may also act as physical representations of spells as well. In'' The Vampire Diaries'' there have appeared different images and forms which are considered symbols''' of power, corruption and many other meanings. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series The Pentagram The Pentagram (5 pointed star encased in a circle) is the most commonly used symbol for protection, invocation and much more. It is the representation of the main elements that abound in the world: Air, Earth, Fire, Water and Spirit. When the top is up it is a positive symbol of creation, with the top down is a destruction symbol which represent the domination of matter over spirit. In the series, some of the most powerful witches use the pentagram to strengthenstrenghten their magic and destroy any threat. *Emily Bennett was the first to use this symbol to prevent the release of the vampires of the tomb. She destroyed her talisman using the pentagram and the magic of her descendant. *Sheila Bennett used the pentagram to open the door of the tomb, but due to the hard work and magic used to maintain the seal down, the original spell canceled, and the seal is broken, freeing the vampires. *Esther uses this symbol to try to destroy the Original Vampires. According to her words, each of the points of the pentagram is for each of her children: Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Kol, Rebekah. *Dying witch was the witch who cast the spell to create the hunter symbols on the members of The Five. It can be assumed that each hunters represents the edges of the pentagram. The Lockwood's cave symbols The Lockwood's Cave Symbols are archaic symbols engraved or painted in deep caves dug under the prorietà of the Lockwood founding family. Depending on the species, and status, the symbols will be changed to according these two factors. *'Life and Death '- If a being is alive, this image should face up, but if this is dead should face down. *'''Vampire - Ironically, vampires in Viking runes are represented with an image of the sun and two fangs. The reason why the Sun is part of the symbol for vampires, is due by Esther's spell used in the new world. The fangs are the main feature of the vampires for their livelihood. *'Werewolf' - The werewolves in Viking runes, are represented with the moon and two fangs. *'Witch' - Depending if the witch often used a item as a talisman, it is represented by that object. *'Animal' - Unlike other symbols, animals are symbolized with its own form, or in ancient times, was the most common animal in the land representing others. *'Human' - Generally, humans were represented by a basic shape, which has two arms, two legs, a balanced body and a head. The face, and other brands, were rarely painted, because all the ancients consider themselves equal since Creation. The Hunter's mark The Hunter's mark symbol is very similar to the Icelandic Vegvísir, but distinct, as the Vegvísir has eight arms, while the Hunter's mark has six. This symbol apparently is related to the vampire hunters, is a kind of map that unfolds every time one member of the five hunters kills a vampire / hybrid, but has not established its meaning and relationship with Silas yet. Only a potential hunter can see the symbol. The Expression Triangle The Expression Triangle is the representation of twelve humans, twelve demons (hybrids), and twelve witches sacrifices in places strategically located which form a triangle. The images inside the triangle are two skeletons and a flower. (Not mentioned its meaning yet.) The symbols of three species in the book where it describes the Expression Triangle, are symbols of three planets in the solar system. *The humans' symbol represents Terra aka Earth. The Earth is the planet on which our lives become manifest, and the cross of matter is placed in the centercentre, surrounded by the circle of Spirit, within which all life is contained. *The demons' symbol represents Neptune. Neptune is the crescent of soul impaled upon the cross of matter. Soul reaches upwards but is penetrated, or trapped, by matter. It symbolizes soul's suffering while it is encased in matter, and its longing to return to its source - the spirit. *The witches' symbol (Lalande version) represents Uranus. Uranus shows the cross of matter bracketed by two arcs of soul facing away from each other, one towards the past and one towards the future, harnessed by the cross of matter between them, over a small circle of spirit indicating the power of the mind to harness natural forces. Humans_(planet-earth).jpg|Humans Demons_(planet-neptune).jpg|Demons Witches_(planet-uranus).jpg|Witches Throughout The Originals Series The Originals shows a series of symbols and designs used by witches in their spells. These symbols seem to be an integral part of the Ancestral Magic and its sister practice, the Sacrificial Magic. The Ancestral Magic Seals During the sacrificial ceremony officiated by Genevieve with the two Harvest Girls Monique Deveraux and Abigail two symbols are present on either side of the altar and two on the altar itself. They are circular symbols containing braided lines and glyphs from unknown meaning. Were often used by the witches of the French Quarter Coven. These are mainly circles containing lines and designs, such as that used by Davina to arouse clairvoyance and discover the exact point where Finn was hiding. Norse Runes Used almost exclusively by Esther, the runes are the ancient alphabet used by the Norse population. Each rune has a precise meaning, but Esther uses them to write the name of her children when she wants to put a spell on them. This practice was seen twice: when she bound them together with a blood spell and a second time when she magically branded Kol, by displaying on the boy's arm runes that she had drawn in the sand. Runes are also on the walls of the cave, where the young Mikaelsons engraved their names in stone. Sacrificial Magic Symbols The Sacrificial Magic uses different symbols of black magic to work. One of the most powerful spells of sacrificial consists in placing the victim in a circle containing drawings of crosses and snakes. Papa Tunde's magic hallmark was a cross surmounted by two oblique lines. Dark Magic Symbols Very little is known about Black Magic and its origins, but we know that Dahlia, Esther and Freya are among the most skilled witches in this branch of Witchcraft. To defeat the Witch Eva Sinclair, Esther has provided to her daughter Freya a powerful spell that belongs to the dark magic and that makes use of a vaguely alchemical symbol consisting of a triangle in which the victims are laid and three forks on each side, the all designed with what looks like the white chalk. The witch then acts as an intermediary between the victims and a source of external power, being poised between the inside and the outside of the symbol, as a real "bridge". Trivia *The pentagram is related to witches since time immemorial. Recently, it is an important part of the Five. *The pentagram is associated with evil actions, and evil beings, but it is actually neutral, just depends on the purpose of the beings that use it, as well as the consequences. *In the Babylonian context, the edges of the pentagram were probably orientations: forward, backward, left, right, and "above". *The symbols of supernatural species in the Expression Triangle, represents three elements: Humans represent Earth, Demons represent Water, and Witches represent Air/Wind. *The runes used by Esther are Elder Futhark. See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Magic Category:Lists Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects